


По воле отца

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Меня нигде нет, и я есть везде и во всем. Меня выпила смерть, выплюнув мою душу, и ее с жадностью поглотил мир духов, о котором некогда рассказывала мне няня. Я застряла между луной и бездной, застыла на перепутье, не ведая, что делать дальше»





	По воле отца

Не помню, как давно я распахнула глаза и увидела подернутый холодным фиолетовым сиянием мрак, хищно сгущавшийся вокруг меня. Вначале я испугалась и тут же почувствовала, как он заполняет меня: дышит холодом в лицо, щекочет ноздри, силится разорвать легкие в попытке занять как можно больше места и струится по венам. Кругом, сколько мог объять взор, витали обледеневшие каменные глыбы, передвигающиеся по только им известным законам. Я плыла над ними, едва касаясь их поверхности, словно за моей спиной были расправлены ангельские крылья. Внизу, под зазубренными обломками, колыхалась непроглядная алчная бездна, которая безмолвно манила меня в свои объятья. Наверху же серебрились тонкие нити, иные из них были спутаны в воздушные клубки — они так напоминали кучевые облака над Аль-Имралем! Они тихо звенели и тоже звали меня к себе, но сколько я ни силилась взмыть выше, чтобы коснуться их пленительного света, ничего не выходило. Холод, страх и горечь окутывали все вокруг, а слабо сияющая высота была недосягаема. Мне было жутко и одиноко, и я никого не могла найти. Ни одной души, которую бы знала. Другие же — слишком разные и едва уловимые — точно не видели и не слышали моего шепота сродни далекому эху. На большее по неведомой причине я была не способна.

Не помню, как давно я осознала: нет никакого лица, нет ноздрей, нет легких, нет вен и спины с крыльями — меня нигде нет, и я есть везде и во всем. Меня выпила смерть, выплюнув мою душу, и ее с жадностью поглотил мир духов, о котором некогда рассказывала мне нянечка. Стоило мне понять это, как у меня появилось полупрозрачное истаявшее тело, но все это не даровало мне ни радости, ни спокойствия. Я застряла между луной и бездной, застыла на перепутье, не ведая, что делать дальше. Вокруг плясали едва уловимые образы, но я не могла взять в толк, что они такое. Моя собственная гибель тоже была как в тумане. Отчетливым было лишь одно: глубокая всепожирающая обида на отца, такая же черная и непроглядная, как бездна под каменными глыбами.

Не помню, как давно меня начали тянуть в пропасть неосязаемые сущности. Их было много, они были яростны и непреклонны, они цеплялись за меня сильнее, чем колючие стебли роз, стараясь скорее погрузить меня на дно. И чем сильнее жгла меня обида, тем хуже получалось им сопротивляться, тем ближе становилась бездна и тем дальше — серебристые облачка. Я рвалась к ним и силилась сбросить тяжелые путы, но черное чувство не давало мне взлететь.

«Прощение», — тонко прозвенело во мне, и с этой мыслью я начала подниматься. Ужасно медленно, неторопливо разрывая одни путы за другими, я взмывала все выше и выше. Я освобождалась. Я отрекалась. Я очищалась. Я была готова слиться с луной. И стоило мне коснуться серебристых нитей, стоило увидеть, сколько там света, стоило прочувствовать всей душой невероятный покой и погрузиться в неспешные теплые воды тишины и мира, словно некогда в утробе матери, как кто-то резко позвал меня и потянул вниз.

— Оставьте меня! — прогремела я не своим голосом, но не успела этого испугаться, ведь во мне разом поднялось столько отчаяния и гнева, что я не сумела распознать разительной перемены в себе. — Убирайтесь! Я вкусила покой!

Но зов был сильнее, и теперь я, уподобившись лозе, цеплялась за печально звенящие нити, но они жгли страшнее огня — они меня отвергали. Луна не признавала ни мои чувства, ни вмешательство извне.

— Убирайтесь! Не отнимайте у меня то, к чему я так долго стремилась! — вопила я.

Кто-то вкрадчиво и певуче, почти ласково рассказывал мне о мучениях моего отца и его поисках, а я билась в ярости, силясь вновь дотянуться до спасительных серебристых облачков, которые стремительно отдалялись от меня. Бешенство так сильно охватило меня, что я не видела, кто меня зовет, и могла различить лишь смутный силуэт в некромантском облачении.

— Нет! Я не хочу! Я тоже страдала! — уже хрипела я, и тонкие жгуты, тянущиеся из бездны, напитывали меня мраком.

Когда тьма охватила меня полностью, я обессилила и стихла. Все вокруг погасло, кроме того самого голоса, который мягко шелестел:

— Ступай, дитя. Иди к отцу и утешь его.

И все стихло, точно кто закупорил бутыль. Ничего. Я нигде, и я везде. Я никто, и я все. Вне мира, вне времени и пространства. Все замерло, казалось, на века. Я погрузилась в пустоту и растворилась в ней, точно меня и не существовало.

Тишина. Темнота. Невесомость. Безграничность. Вечность.

Секундная вспышка! Чудовищной силы удар обрушился на меня, как шторм на мелкую щепку, и вырвал из небытия. Следом за ним вспороли ткань мира хаотичные цветовые пятна, звуки, странные ощущения и невероятная тяжесть. Казалось, вся вселенная с размаху вжала меня в земную твердь. Мне ужасно хотелось вдохнуть, но я не могла. Я судорожно хватала ртом воздух, но ничего при этом не чувствовала, даже запаха. Моя плоть была мне чуждой.

Я неуклюже дернулась и увидела часть своего тела. Благодаря ремеслу отца я точно знала, что это за серая, чуть поблескивающая поверхность — керамический аренит. Меня тут же охватила всепоглощающая паника: что это?! Чье это тело?! Это же…

«Конструкт», — обреченно пронеслось в моей рукотворной голове.

— Вы! — взревела я вне себя, смотря через голубые камни-глаза и на отца, и на некромантку; внутри меня, казалось, бурлила не только моя душа, как будто я захватила еще что-то из бездны. — Зачем?!

— Дочка! Все это ради тебя.

Я не желала и не была способна его слушать. Я обвиняла его в предательстве. Я билась в гневе и источала столько злобы, словно стала мостиком в мир духов, проводящим в Асхан негодование и жажду мести всякой погубленной души, застрявшей на развилке. Переполнившись ядовитыми чувствами, я начала выталкивать их из себя, даруя жизнь шантирийским титанам, застывшим неподалеку от меня. Я хотела только одного: изничтожить всякого, кто вырвал меня из объятий спокойной всепрощающей луны. Но я не сумела.

— Я не могу жить без тебя, дитя, — коснулось меня признание отца.

Решение было столь простым, что я не сразу его увидела. В слепой ярости я крушила все вокруг, изничтожала войско отца и хищно заглядывалась на сдерживающую натиск титанов некромантку. Но дело было совсем не в них.

Мне нужен был мой отец. А моему отцу нужна была я.

— Так не живи! — выдохнула я, схватилась за его коня и бросилась с ними в жерло вулкана.

На мгновение все вокруг огласилось криком страха и отчаяния, ржанием жеребца и свистом ветра. Я видела, как мой отец летит вниз, как вспыхивают от жара его одеяния и раскаляются украшения, опередила его и нырнула в лаву. Все вокруг перестало для меня существовать. Все перестало меня тревожить.

Тишина. Темнота. Невесомость. Безграничность. Вечность…

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2018, принявшей участие в Баттле 2018 года.


End file.
